La Sua Cantante
by pleasebiteme
Summary: CHANGE OF TITLE! Used to be "Absorption". Bella's power is to absorb other powers. When her and Edward meet a vampire named Henry, whose ability is that he is disabled of smelling human blood, what will end up happening? Post change, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nada.**

"Edward Cullen, why _not_?" Bella demanded.

"Bella, you know exactly why not. Please don't make this difficult."

"Too late," she grumbled. With a loud sigh she collapsed on the bed, followed by a loud thud, and a loud silence filling the room.

"Bella. You're a _new vampire_. Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be if you were to be unleashed to the general public?" _Of course she does. So stubborn sometimes._

"I heard that," she scolded. "Edward, all I want is to go visit Forks. Once. If I could be nauseous with yearning, I would be," she mumbled.

"Bella, I know that, love. And I _hate_ making you go through this, you know that. It's not time yet, though. _You_ know _that." _

"I _do_. But I can make my own decisions, Edward. If it's too much for me, I can leave! You undermine my self control so easily!"

"I'm just trying to protect you. When I was a newborn, I did kill a few, and you have no idea how it still effects me now."

"Let me make my own mistakes! You can be so controlling!"

_If she only knew how much I want to control that aspect of myself. I love her so much, though…"_

"Ugh, I hate what my power absorption turns me into."

"And what would that be?"

"…Mush."

Edward smiled crookedly, but before he could say anything, she blurted, "And I hate that aspect of you, too!"

He cocked his head. "Which?"

She pouted. "I can never stay mad at you."

Edward's expression relaxed and a smile could be seen creeping up his face. "So don't. Please, Bella. Soon, very soon. Patience is a virtue."

"Is it?"

"I'm not sure, actually, but don't change the subject," he said almost jokingly.

She slouched slightly and fell into him. "Fine. I give up. This isn't the last you'll be hearing from me, though."

Edward grinned. "Excellent."

**This was slightly blah.**

**But I was bored with having just one story.**

**So I made another one.**

**Note: This was written at a time of great desperation and boredom.**

**So keep that in mind please. (:**


	2. surprises!

**Disclaimer: BAH.**

Her hands found his, as the song coming through the speakers lost its rhythm and Bella was about to lose her mind.

"I still can't get used to this," she sighed.

"Get used to what?" Edward asked, keeping his eye on the road. The very empty, deserted road.

"This whole 'use other people's powers' thing. Right now, when I can read your thoughts, it isn't so bad. It's quite nice actually. But when we're around Alice and Jasper…It's incredibly confusing. Overwhelming, really. Not only can I read the thoughts of everyone in the room at the same time, but I can feel what they feel _and_ I get random visions of stuff that would quite possibly never affect anyone. Pret-ty annoying."

Edward turned his head to look at her. The car continued to glide smoothly against the otherwise bumpy road. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know…I was just thinking about it, that's all…" Her voice grew quiet towards the end and her words turned to incomprehensible mumble.

"You'll get used to it all," Edward promised. "It's barely been a month, Bella."

She scoffed. "And yet I couldn't handle that much being away from home. Pathetic."

He squeezed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her. "Not in the least bit. I can see your perspective, Bella."

"Mmkay…" She let her hair fall over the left side of her face, but then brought her head back up quickly. "So where are we going?" She narrowed her eyes to look tough, making her even more vulnerable to Edward's chuckle.

"In good time."

"And how much of this good time will I have to endure, exactly?"

"Time is relative," he said, widening his smile.

Bella groaned. "Surprises!" she exclaimed, trying her hand at exasperation.

All she got was a crooked smile. What a fortunate trade.

**I couldn't help myself. I can't end a story at a chapter.**

**I'm too much of a droner for that.**

**Temptation gets the best of me.**

**So I guess I'll continue with this...**

**Until I get bored.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**cliffhangers are fun. but don't worry. it's a cliffhanger for me, too. I'm still not sure where they're going either. ;D**


	3. monster

**Disclaimer: blahnada.**

Of course, as soon as the street signs began to give me subtle clues as to where we were going, I put the pieces together quickly. We had just passed a street sign that read "Welcome to Seattle".

"Edward," I stated his name with care. "I thought I wouldn't be able to control my instincts?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that myself, but I decided that it would only be fair if I let you try."

Suddenly, panic rose in the pit of my stomach. "But you never prepared me for this! I haven't been around people in weeks! Practically at all since my transformation…"

"Bella, this is the only way to earn your self-control."

"But what if I-"

"I won't let anything happen, don't worry. I'll be there the whole time."

"Or what if-"

"Bella," he said to shut me up. It worked.

The potent aroma of all those humans hit me with intense force, seeming to come out of nowhere. Or, rather, _everywhere_. It leaked in through the cracks in the windows, doors, and seemed to find a way to move through solids, as well.

"Oh, boy," I said shakily.

"I'll be right there," I heard Edward's voice assure me. Right then, though, I could feel the monster inside of me begin to break through my skin. This can't possibly end well.

**I know, shitty ending. **

**Sorry ;D**

**I'll try to do some more interesting stuff in the next chapter. **

**This is probably starting to get pretty dull.**


	4. BWAH

**Disclaimer: Would someone who owned a book series be writing fanfictions for said series? No.**

I warily opened the door of the car and was now more aware of my thirst than ever. All those people, all those pulses…. No. I can't think like that.

I dug my face in Edward's chest. If I wasn't a menacing beast, one might have found it a cute gesture.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. "How do you _do_ this?"

"In good time," Edward whispered back, in a voice only I would be able to hear.

I felt the venom pooling up at the corners of my mouth and sucked it back in. I shook my head to clear it. It takes so much work just to get my mind back to reality. If only I could pass out.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground.

"Let's go check in to the hotel," Edward said. "It'll be fine, you'll be fine, they'll all be fine," he chanted. Oh, how soothing his voice was….

When we walked through the hotel doors, it was no surprise that the lobby was stuffed with possible victims if I wasn't careful. I was practically shaking with restraint now.

"Cullen," Edward told the man at the counter and got our key. The worker, Sam, was eyeing me carefully. Apparently thinking I was so far gone that I couldn't hear him, he said, "She okay?" to Edward, which practically made me snarl. If only he were to know.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just doesn't feel well." To any random bystander, I looked a lot worse than fine. I was cradled in Edward's arms with my fist to my mouth, shaking. If humans weren't attracted to our beauty and grace and whatnot, they would be running. As we got in the elevator we got a few more curious glances. Could these people not hold in their obnoxious reactions? I could kill them if I really wanted to. If, of course, I wasn't using any strength I had in me not to.

What no one could expect to happen was the scene that would soon change everything._Absolutely_ no one, thanks to snap decisions. Alice would have never seen this coming. Neither did my apparent will power.

A girl with auburn hair was trying to open her door with the key card given to her. Suddenly, I pitied Edward more than ever. That would be my normal reaction, anyway. I felt guilty for making him put up with my human self, my blood taunting him. Aro's voice replayed in my head, for the first time in what seemed like forever. _La tua cantante_.

So there stood two vampires and a human in a Washington hotel hallway. Naturally, this would not be a safe situation.

Edward was holding me back as best as he could, but suspicion would rise quickly when I was ripping snarls and growls every five seconds.

My roaring, "LET GO!" echoed through the hall.

**Heeheeh.**

**Sucks for auburn haired girl.  
**

**I wish my blood was someones cantante! DX**

**not really though.**

**I would much rather have a vampire actually fall in love with me. lol.**

**there's an idea!**

**edward fell in love with Bella, and her blood called to her.**

**So maybe Bella can fall in love with auburn haired girl.**

**And then there might be hope for us all! **


	5. maybe we should go

**Disclaimer: your face.**

There wasn't a fiber in my being that wasn't screaming, "Let me at her," at that point. I couldn't hold my breath and think clearly to regain the feeling of control, and I couldn't hold myself back. I needed her blood.

I saw then, her petrified expression. This girl hadn't moved an inch. Perfect.

If only she'd ran away. Edward would keep me here and her scent would drift slightly. But no. She stood there like a statue. Like a vampire.

We heard a security team approaching up the stairs and I could tell that Edward was trying to pull me out of this horrid situation, but I wouldn't let him.

He picked me up off the ground, me still swinging any limb I had around and he ran with me to the elevator. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?

By the time the team came up, we were gone. I suppose all they saw was little auburn-haired girl, possibly damaged for life.

I was still thrusting and growling when we reached our room, but I settled a bit when he took me out to the balcony. Fresh air, clear mind.

"What was that back there?" Edward asked.

"I can't believe you put up with me as a human all that time…"

"Are you implying…"

"Edward, there was nothing more in that moment that I wanted but her blood. I honestly think she's my singer. Otherwise, whoever is doesn't stand a chance," I tried to sound humorous at the end but instead I sounded dark. Oops.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Bella. We should go," Edward suggested.

I took a deep breath. "But how will I learn then?"

"Well, we've kept you confined to the house quite nicely, but I don't think that was right. I feel like bubble boy's mother."

"Can you not refer to yourself as my mother, please?"

He laughed at that. "Alright, but you know what I mean. Your time in the bubble is up. I thought I could get you closest to Forks, just so you could get the taste, only without recognition from anyone. I was wrong. We'll go back to Vancouver, there's people there, too, you know."

"Okay," I sighed.

What an unproductive trip.

**Okay, I'm positive that I got all this wrong,**

**Like how Bella was confined to the house,**

**that wouldn't really happen...**

**but i needed an explanation as to why, in earlier chapters, it was mentioned that she hasn't been around humans in a long time. That was stupid. Sorry. :)**


	6. amber

**Disclaimer: blah.**

When I opened the door to our hotel room to leave, I expected to be hit with an overwhelming scent of all the humans staying there.

I wasn't.

This made me extremely curious. I also expected to smell the auburn-haired girl; that potent smell was not one to be smothered by differences in the hotel floors.

This was peculiar. I should have been raging right now. I'm still not sure what I was thinking when I tried to leave a mere two hours after the incident.

Clutching Edward's hand as I walked, in case she was to enter the lobby, I held my breath. Just in case.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My mind was running for possible reasons. Can powers just appear out of nowhere? A new power of immunity? That's impossible.

We wandered through the halls, but I stayed neutral. What the hell was going on?

That was when I saw her. Her eyes landed on me, and she automatically dropped her bags and froze. I didn't smell anything, though. I glanced frantically at Edward. He was doing the same thing.

Cautiously, I decided to walk over to her. I don't know what made me think it was safe to take such a risk, but I did it anyway. Who knew how long this mysterious impermeability to human blood would last?

I heard her heart beat increase and saw her mouth begin to quiver. I could only imagine how terrified she must have been.

"Hi," I said simply. Stupid might have also been a great description.

She stood still and said nothing.

"I know you don't know who the hell I am, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I had an episode…"

"An episode?" she choked out.

"Yeah…I'm not going to go into that one," I really didn't know what kind of episode would induce what I had done. "What's your name?" I asked.

I could tell that she was hesitant in telling me.

"I don't bite," I said and smiled. What a stupid thing to say.

"A-Amber…" she answered.

"Nice to meet you. I really should be going but I hope you don't end up in a mental facility when you're older because of me." I grinned. What. The. Hell.

Edward caught up to me instantly and stopped me before I got a chance to walk away.

"What was that?" he demanded. I saw the curiosity in his eyes, and even more so, his complete bewilderment.

"I have no idea," I hissed.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You'll explain in the car."

No, I really wouldn't…how could I? I hadn't the faintest clue myself….

**HEHEHEH.**

**more cliffies!**

**i've got something up my sleeve, though**

**and plan to write it quick**

**cuz i just can't wait. :)**


	7. henry

**Disclaimer: this thing sucks.**

Edward and I walked towards the main door of the hotel together. He returned our key card and we walked out. Suddenly, I smelled him.

A vampire.

Edward and I both read his mind simultaneously. He seemed harmless enough. In fact, he seemed like he couldn't be a threat to the humans if he tried.

We decided to take a chance and approach him.

Before we even reached him, his eyes were on us.

"Hello," Edward said in greeting.

"Good afternoon," the young vampire replied. He stuck out his hand for Edward to shake. "My name is Henry," he said politely.

"Edward Cullen, and this is Bella, my wife," he pointed towards me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"And you. What brings you two here?" Henry asked.

"That's a long story," Edward said with a smile.

"I have some time, if you'd like to chat for a bit?" the new vampire suggested curtly.

I looked at Edward, awaiting his response. I was suddenly very curious. His thoughts seemed genuine enough….

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. I was eager to learn more about this Henry.

"Wonderful," he said with a grin.

He led us up to his room, opening the door gracefully.

"Oh, and Henry? I feel as though I should warn you. I can read minds." Subtle.

Henry laughed himself. "I figured. I have a power of my own, as well."

"And what would that be?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"I'm completely immune," he said proudly.

_Of course._

**I sat at my computer for half an hour**

**trying to upload this**

**because it just wouldn't work.**

**idk why. **

**but i was so happy when it did.**


	8. the amber strikes back

**Disclaimer: BWAH!**

I felt my mouth form a perfect "o".

"Well, that definitely explains a lot…" I mused.

Henry didn't say anything, but his face implied for me to continue.

"Well, there actually isn't a vampire in this room without a distinct power…" I began to explain.

Again, he was silent, but his expression was curious.

"I absorb other vampires' special abilities."

"Ah," he said in understanding.

I chucked quietly. "I suppose I should thank you for having such excellent timing today."

He smiled and seemed to understand perfectly. "I'm glad I could make the transition easier for you."

I "humphed". "Is it that obvious that I'm new to this whole shenanigan?"

I felt Edward shake beside me. Probably at my use of the word 'shenanigan'.

Henry smiled warmly. "That's alright. You'll earn your self control soon enough."

_Or not soon enough, _I thought to myself. Edward pulled me closer to himself in reassurance.

A silence dropped upon us, and I felt obligated to break it.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked Henry.

"I'm actually here with a, uh, human I met about a year back," he replied, fading sheepishly towards the end.

I grinned widely.

"I know what you're probably thinking," he began.

"I bet you don't," Edward replied with a smile.

"How do you think we met?" I chimed in.

Henry narrowed his eyes skeptically before he spoke. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Edward said, taking my hand. "Quite the journey we've had."

I sighed. "Well, that's an understatement."

Henry laughed lightly and seemed to relax a bit. "I never would have guessed."

"Most people wouldn't automatically conclude bestiality," Edward stated simply.

"That's pretty harsh," Henry retorted.

"In the best way possible…"

"So, what's her name?" I asked curiously and playfully, getting back to the subject.

"Amber."

My heart caught and I gasped. Oh, God.

**Ahhhhh.**

**It feels so good to update this.**

**I haven't done it in so longgggggggg.**

**Soyeah.**

**It's pretty short, but I guess that's how i roll. :D**

**R&RPLEASEEEEEEE.**


	9. what are you?

**BWAHAHAHAHA before I added all this extra stuff, the chapter had 666 words. Fun facts, is all. I own nothing. (:**

My thoughts proved me senile as I began to silently ponder if maybe there were a different girl named Amber in the hotel.

"Does she know…_what_ you are?" I asked, my voice beginning to stutter.

He paused before answering me, and his thoughts told me no.

"Not exactly," he said. _She has her suspicions, though…_ he thought.

"What kinds of suspicions?" Edward asked.

"Well…she doesn't really think I'm human, so that's a big one," Henry replied. "Since, we once got in a fight, and she basically hit me with a lamp..."

"Sounds like a pleasant fight," Edward murmured, cutting him off.

Henry disregarded this and continued. "And after nothing happened, her facial expression was completely distorted and torn. She sputtered out, 'what _are _you?' before having an asthma attack."

Sounds like telling a girl with breathing issues that you're a vampire is a terrific idea.

"And you haven't spoken about it since?"

"Yes, I've basically avoided it at all costs." He grinned. "But I think it's just as much her fear as my cowardice, to tell you the truth. She likes stability, and questioning my indestructibility threatens that."

Edward shook with a chuckle beside me. "As opposed to Bella, who wouldn't drop the subject once it was introduced."

"And, I obviously convinced him to turn me into one. I can talk to Amber for you, if you'd like." I smiled jokingly. Suddenly I grew nervous, afraid that he might take it seriously. "Of course, you might be just a bit of a better candidate to let her know there are blood-sucking beasts roaming the world," I added quickly.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly sympathetic towards Amber. If Henry never tells her, then it's inevitable that he leaves her. I felt grateful for Edward's honesty with me, even though having that particular piece of information didn't stop him. I decided to let Henry know what I thought.

"I do see your point, but I'm not sure how strong my backbone is, disregarding the whole vampire concept," he replied.

"We can help you, if you'd like…" I said, forgetting to ask Edward mentally if he would be okay with such a statement.

"Of course. I've had practice with this," Edward acceded. He winked at me and I sighed with relief. Who knew he would want to go through with that explanation again?

Henry smiled widely and his eyes were full of joy. "Would you really do that for someone you hardly know?" he asked.

"Sympathy overrides the longevity of a relationship," Edward said.

"That would be wonderful. _Thank _you." He seemed truly grateful.

"You have to be absolutely sure that she is trustworthy, though. The secrecy of our existence hangs loosley on every rule broken…" Edward warned him.

"I'm very sure. Please trust me. She would never reveal us. If anything, she would deny it and take it to the grave. Telling anyone would just complicate life for her." I suppose that was supposed to be sarcastic and light. It probably would be, for anyone who wasn't faced with the very decision not so long ago.

"Would you prefer to schedule it or summon us via mind when you feel ready?" Edward asked through my daze.

Henry laughed. "How about…tomorrow afternoon? I won't see her for a month after that, so it seems a good idea to let her digest it alone."

In all honestly, I didn't think that was the best solution, but clearly Amber and I were polar opposites. I decided to trust Henry's decision.

"Alright," I agreed. "Three o'clock?"

"Perfect."

Later that night, I began to think of all the consequences this brought. Could Amber be trusted? And would she put two and two together, not believe that being a vampire doesn't have to be a bad thing? Being nearly attacked by one may turn one off to the idea….

**OOOOMMMMMGGGGOKAYSO...**

**I've had this written for the LONGEST time. I have up to chapter twelve, and I'm thinking I'll go to thirteen or fourteen.  
**

**So since I haven't finished, I can't be sure that everything will flow smoothly in the end, meaning I may have to change things in previous chapters.  
**

**If anything happens to be changed, I will post it in the next chapter, worry you not.**

**I'm so excited to be posting this, it's not even funny. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. i am a vampire

**Disclaimer: no. nothing. away with you!**

The morning following was the sunniest I'd seen in a long time, almost ever in Washington. I couldn't decide whether this was a bad omen or a good one.

Edward and I hunted at around two, and went to meet Henry soon after.

I was eternally grateful for his presence. Being near all these humans would have been absolutely impossible if not for Henry's power, and my own as well.

We introduced ourselves properly to Amber, as opposed to when I did it out of guilt and spontaneity. Her thoughts were on their toes….

"Please, have a seat," Henry offered politely.

Edward and I did so, and Henry began putting his thoughts together, plotting his long-awaited confession.

Amber sat in the loveseat across from the couch Edward and I were seated at. Her face was calm, but her eyes were frantic; it's no use trying to control the expressions your eyes reveal.

Her thoughts were so disoriented and fast-paced that I couldn't comprehend what she was thinking, exactly.

Henry took an unnecessarily deep breath as he prepared to speak. Suddenly, Amber did something that even Edward and I didn't expect her to do.

She broke down and cried.

We saw her conflicted emotions in her thoughts, but most seemed defiant and suspicious.

The girl began to hyperventilate, repeating; "please don't kill me," a few times over. She sensed the danger, I suppose, as prey would sense its predator.

In a flash, Henry was by her side, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"How could you ever think I would do that? That I _could_ do that?" he said softly. He kissed her temple softly, and then said, "I love you. You know that." This sounded oddly familiar.

I felt as if I were watching something I shouldn't be let it on. Something so personal, so private. And yet, I felt like I was watching flashbacks of my human life, when Edward would calm me down, convince me that he loves me. I couldn't decide whether I should turn away or not.

After enough time, Amber calmed down, and she seemed to be more trusting of everyone in the room.

Henry took yet another gasping breath, and then said, "Amber…do you trust me?"

She nodded cautiously, and he continued.

"Do you remember when you asked what I was?"

I heard her heart skip a beat.

He waited for her to answer, but it didn't come. He decided to take this as a 'yes'.

There was a lingering pause, and then he said, "I'm a vampire," deliberately slowly. By now, her face was purple. Her eyes were terrified, and her mind was racing. Tears could be seen pooling up in the corners of her eyes, and I realized she hadn't been breathing. I reminded her to do so quickly, and she took in shallow breaths, similar to her hyperventilation earlier. Even after all this, though, I could hear skepticism in her thoughts.

"Do you…" she began.

Reading her mind, I answered her question out loud before she could get it out. It was a complicated one.

"No, not us."

A spark went off in Amber's eye then. "But…in the lobby…. Were you…?"

I took a deep breath. This was becoming common.

"I'm pretty new to this whole thing, so I need to build up my self control. This is actually my first time being around humans…. Henry's immune to the scent of human blood, and I can absorb other powers."

This seemed to be too much for her. "Powers? Immunity?" She tried to stutter out more, but not much made it past her lips.

Henry moved towards me, his mind indicating that he was about to let us out so he could be alone with Amber.

He was about to shake my hand in gratitude when the scent of human blood overpowered me. It was more potent than anything I'd ever encountered. Before I could think, I was on top of her.

**To tell the truth, I'm not liking how fast I made it all go, but I didn't want to drag it out so much, you know?**

I know the reactions are WAY off, since they'd probably be a lot more dramatic.

And yeah, just know that it's not my best piece of work, I'm just in a hurry to get 'em a-posted.

fdsghsdfds


	11. let the truth be told

**I apologize ahead of time.**

There wasn't much I was focused on at that moment than quenching my thirst. The powerful scent of human blood--of my singer's blood--drove me utterly mad.

Nothing in the world could ever compare with the very moment afterward.

I felt the blood dripping from my mouth; saw her limp body and pale face in my arms. Her features were still composed in the stunned expression she wore when I plunged at her neck.

The taste still lingered on my tongue, and I couldn't bear to look at her, to deal with myself. I couldn't believe this was my doing. It's hard to think that one move you make can cut the cord on a person's entire life. I had an eternity. She didn't. It wasn't right.

Without bothering to try to sort out what just happened, how it happened, and the consequences it led to, I left the room as fast as I could run, ending up in the woods somewhere. Edward would find me. He did, eventually. I'm not sure how long he took, exactly. Time tends to disappear altogether when you get all of it that you want.

He didn't say anything when he reached me. He simply held me, and we stayed like that for what seemed like minutes. Three hours had passed.

Edward was first to speak. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

I looked at him incredulously. "I sucked her blood dry. That statement is shot."

He just shook his head and let me inside his mind. It was like watching it all happen first-hand.

_"I see there is a glitch in my system…" Henry was saying. He was fully tranquil, his voice even and smooth. Edward's was disgusted. _

_"I'm sorry, but were you awake for what just happened?" Edward said._

_"Yes, actually. I watched your _wife _brutally murder my girlfriend."_

_"What kind of a sick joke were you planning to pull? There clearly is no glitch in your system, Henry. What made you do it?"_

_"Oh? Whatever do you mean?"_

_"You sent_ _Bella to kill your precious girlfriend. You can turn your power on and off, that much you let slip through your thought radar. Why?" _So, he was a skilled mind-blocker then?

_"Do you remember James, Edward?"_

_Edward gritted his teeth. He remembered him perfectly. "Yes. What does _it _have to do with anything?"_

_Henry narrowed his eyes at the connotation. "There's quite a story to that…"_

_"Do tell. I've got time." _

_"I don't suppose you suspected that I was rather close with him?"_

_"No, I don't usually connect people I trust, or trusted, with those I despise. Or despised," Edward said coldly._

_"So, my being part of his coven would be a ridiculous thought to you?"_

_"Not anymore. It's quite sickening, though. Where were you when the other three were getting their scents set on Bella?" _Edward didn't seem fazed by this information at all. Almost like the author left out small pieces of information that would have made it seem realistic. Oh, my...

_"That, my friend, is a new story entirely. I was in Denali, you know the clan. You may have also heard that Laurent had an affair with Tanya?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Well, unlike that bastard, I was actually in love with her. And your _family,_" he spat, "are the reason I couldn't pursue that any longer. When they all learned what James did, which I now support fully…" By now Edward was fuming. "Their loyalty to your disgrace of a coven outweighed her love for me. I was exiled from ever interacting with them again, leaving me heartbroken, of course. Well, in a way, I suppose." He winked. _

_It looked as if Edward were about to pounce on him at any given moment._

_"Little did I know, that I had no where to go. I wasn't informed that my clan was destroyed; James, Victoria and Laurent dead, once again. I knew, clearly, that this much was your family's doing. So I found you, and followed you here. It really was much too easy."_

He was exactly like James. Always up for a challenge.

_"I'd learned a lot from Tanya in my stay there. She had described your relationship with Bella, though she'd never witnessed it herself. Rather than killing your entire family at once, I decided to go with the domino effect. If Bella were to kill a human being, judging by her character, she would most definitely try to commit suicide, one way or another. She would never be okay with murder; she is a newborn, after all, very naive, so it was rather convenient when you decided to bring her here. You probably wouldn't be able to stop her, and you know it. She's still running on her human blood. If Bella were gone, you wouldn't survive. With you out of the picture the family would fall apart. It will." _I was still trying to comprehend how the man could be so stupid.

_Those were his final words._

_He shared many traits with James. James was overconfident, thinking he would win every battle. So did Henry. They were both mistaken._

I couldn't believe it. I thought James was through with destroying my life now that his was permanently destroyed as well. I never thought he would be avenged.

One thing made me feel strong, though: I would never think of going to the Volturi. I would never waste what Edward had given me. An eternity with him overshadowed anything. Henry was wrong. But that didn't change the fact that I just took an innocent human life. My strength seemed to fade and I fell back into Edward's arms. I wished for sleep, but of course, it would never come...

**I can't wait to be finished with this, I can't wait to be finished with this, I can't wait to be finished with this.**

**--chants--**

**BLAH. This was barely thought out. I know it's pretty awful, lol, it's going way too fast.**

**I guess I just didn't have to patience to make this one any longer because it's been sitting here for so long**

**I just wanted to click "complete" on the damn thing, hahah.**

**SOYEAHHHHH. Review if you didn't totally hate it, I guess.**


End file.
